This invention relates to an archery bow.
Heretofore, most archery bows have comprised a frame having limbs which extended outwardly away from the axis of draw, with the draw string connected between the outwardly extending limb tip portions. This type of construction has required that the draw string be drawn away from the bow frame in order to cause the limbs to flex.
It has been suggested as in the above identified U.S. Pat. No. 1,584,729 to form a bow of a single piece of tempered wire which is embedded in a base which acts as an arrow guide and a guard for the archer's hand. In that patent, the wire is drawn toward the base.
The present invention is based on an improvement over the above-mentioned devices. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the bow frame is integrally formed with a straight central portion and a pair of end limbs, with the latter not extending away from the axis of draw. The end limbs are thus either parallel to the axis of draw, or extend toward said axis. That is, the end limbs form an angle with inner face of the frame's central portion which is 90.degree. or less. The draw string is straight, is attached adjacent the tips of the bow limbs, and is of about the same length as the frame's central portion.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, the limbs are pivotally mounted to the frame's central portion and are biased outwardly by springs to hold the draw string tight.
In both embodiments, the draw string is drawn toward the frame's central portion.